Falling into the Cold Sea
by Moon Bunny
Summary: With the knowledge that her daughter has a soul bond to the Prince of Earth, Queen Serenity sends Venus to spy on the Elysian Court. Sil Mil, mostly cannon, Kunzite/Venus is primary pairing. Princess Serenity/Prince Endymion is mentioned fairly frequently, with occasional mentions of other shitennou and group.
1. Prologue

A/N Written for Senshi Shitennou Reverse Minibang 2019 for the Lovely TeamVanessaCloud and her art (check out her other artwork via tumblr, or username TeamVanessaCloud). Cover image posted with her permission, art can also be viewed fullsize under the A03 version of this story, posted under the username kazekaitou by the same title. The actual scene for the picture that inspired this whole journey isn't near until the end. Thanks to Coppercrane for the betaing, to the discord and all the love and support and shenanigans the minibang provides on a yearly basis. I'm really excited to share this work, please share your thoughts in the comments below, I'd love to hear about what you all think.

* * *

The locals called it the Goddess' Peak- a ceremonial trail up to the highest elevation on the moon, to be only used in moments of spiritual exploration or awakening. It had no markers, just a tiny shack at the bottom of the trail, to store items unneeded for the journey.

The tradition was scripted, nothing was to be brought on the journey, no clothes, no shoes, no water. It took a day to reach the top, called for a second day of prayer and then a return from the summit.

"We will be here waiting." Luna said gently near her feet, as Queen Serenity looked up the Lunarian mountainside. The edges of sunlight were peeking from behind giving the mountain an ethereal glow. She gave a curt nod, shedding her white robe and finally taking down her long silvery hair, removing the twin buns that were her custom. To go before the gods, to make requests meant to be humble. They already knew _her, _there was no need to be anything but the woman she was, unadorned.

The beginning of the trail was overgrown, small pale grasses popping up between white and cream rocks, moon dust rising from her bare feet like iridescent glitter with each step. She walked barefoot, trying to avoid sharp rocks that would cut her feet. She would not succeed through the entirety of the journey, this she already knew. The trail was not maintained, maybe because Lunarians prided themselves on stubbornness or sacrifice, making it easy wasn't the point. While the slope started off simple, it transitioned into a steeper grade, though the trail curved the mountain it never rose to a full climb. Occasionally a tree would provide shade from the midday sun. She continued at a slow pace, from the first moments of sun, to when the dusk faded and left the blue tinge of earthlight to illuminate her path.

Occasionally on her journey, she turned to look at the way she came, she could see the white glow of her kingdom behind her, the palace rising above the bustling city glimmering with the beauty and magic it possessed. Beyond that was the Sea of Serenity stretching to the horizon. She could name historic buildings, the parks, the people who lived there by name, and seeing it from afar reminded her of the mystic beauty of the world, and why she had come to this place on the very outskirts of the land she ruled.

The summit came into view at last. The ritual spot for prayer was marked with a circle of perfect moonstone orbs, each reflecting the blues of the earth with the iridescent shimmers of magic locked within. She did not rest and did not hesitate to fall to her knees in the middle of the circle, prostrating herself against the dusty ground as she began her prayer.

She spoke of the darkness that came before her, that existed since the birth of the gods themselves. She spoke of her people and her love for them, her desire for their safety. She spoke of the uprisings on the kingdom of the sky, the one she swore to watch, and wait until Chaos returned. She spoke of the need for power. With every word the circle of stones glow became stronger until the light between the orbs became so bright they could be seen from the city itself, forming a brilliant beam that shot into the sky. She still continued to pray. She asked for hope, she asked for a weapon, for something to stop the force of darkness that sat in the distance, waiting for their vulnerability. She spoke of her fear of what could come, the rumors that her kingdom could fall into the darkness in the not so distant future.

When she did look into the sky - even though all she could see was blinding white light - she raised her hands to stand in confidence that she was being heard, continuing the words that came from her heart. And then something appeared in front of her, a crystalline starseed so pure it amplified the magic of her prayers, it hovered in front of her, a golden starseed right above it, smaller and twinkling warm as the midday sun.

She reached out her hands, stunned into silence, and the silver soul traveled towards her stomach, turning smaller and it pressed against her stomach until it disappeared into her womb. As soon as the silver light had vanished, the golden one streaked across the sky, as if it needed to know that she was safe before it continued its journey.

The light vanished then, and she fell to her knees exhausted, gripping pale dirt, her eyes so used to the bright light that she could see nothing else. She laid there for a long while, and with only contrast returning, her clear vision gone. She couldn't see the earthlight, she did not know if the sun rose, she cried unsure if this was temporary or permanent, though she did not dare ask for more from the ancients. Eventually, logical thought prevailed through exhaustion and thirst, that she must travel, return down the path, return to her kingdom. That unless she moved, she would die here on the mountaintop and would not be able to utilize the gifts she had been given.

She told herself to breathe, to take each step slow and careful, to feel the grasses beneath her feet and that the pain of rocks and dirt was a reminder she was on the path, and headed back. She could not see her kingdom glowing at her, she did not see the worried eyes of her feline advisors waiting below for her to make the return trek. She just slowly stepped, her mind full of wonderment and confusion, words lost to physical sensation in the silence and the darkness of the return.

She did not know how much time had passed when she felt a hand take her own to pull a sleeve of a robe against her skin. She did not notice the goosebumps that had formed in the cold night air. She barely registered the warmth of a cup of broth in her hands and gentle encouragement for her to drink. She knew the voice, the figure with the dark wavy hair and bright eyes, who called her Sere and brushed back her long silver hair, tangled and dusty from the journey.

She followed their words, and looked around in the small shed, as the warm liquid hit her stomach and thought began to return. She took deep breaths as the human forms shifted back into a feline, pressing themselves against her legs, climbing into her lap, waiting.

After a long while Serenity spoke. "I am with child."

She said nothing else, simply finished the drink and stumbled towards a small cot that barely fit in the space, and fell immediately into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone knew the Queen of the silver seas, everyone had seen the stares that had calmed armies, had heard the clear voice that commanded the solar system. Even tempered, she ruled fairly and was slow to react. She allowed things to unfold until she was needed, and did not intervene a second before necessary. The princess of Venus knew all of this about Queen Serenity and had pledged to protect the Queen's child with her own life. Because of this, she had watched the Queen from when she'd been a young girl, listening to her words of instruction, which were sparse, necessary and with the clear command she possessed.

So when the Queen requested her to her chambers, alone, it meant subtlety, and something of utmost importance.

The doors to the Queen's living space were unremarkable compared to the lavish beauty of the Palace. It had been designed to reflect the natural beauty of this planetary moon, pure whites, silver and gold inlays, high ceilings held up by intricately carved pillars. Tapestries and paintings of the nine kingdoms adorned the halls by the greatest artists of the solar system. Yet the Queen chose simple doors with silver fixtures, nothing spoke of who resided within. Some theorized it was for safety, but Venus knew she took nothing extra for herself, always remembering a gentle humility which made her the Queen she was.

At Venus' touched the silver knob opened, revealing Queen Serenity in her chambers, her soft, genuine smile always putting her at ease, even if she couldn't forget her place. Silver hair was still styled in its customary buns, her formal wear on from a long day.

"Come."

They walked across the space to the balcony, past plush chairs and a tray of tea, where the Queen stared upwards at the blue orb in the sky in silence. The planet this moon orbited, the reflection of its blue light cast an aura on every part of this white marble kingdom.

"I have a mission for you Venus."

Venus nodded, watching her face, unreadable, perfect, as she stared into the vastness of space.

"My daughter's soul is bound to the Prince of Earth."

Venus' surprise displayed itself clearly on her face but the Queen remained impassive, never looking away from the planet above."My queen? The Prince of Earth?"

"I have spoken with the gods about my daughter, Venus, and I fear-" The Queen shook her head, not speaking more. "You must go to Earth. You must use your skills to infiltrate the ranks of the Elysian Kingdom and report everything you find, I need to know him so I may know what to do next."

"Their souls are bound? Are you sure?"

"I would not send you to the place where Chaos lives if I did not know it as a fact. You have seen it in her, have you not?"

Venus paused, reflecting back on her charge. The quiet way she spoke of the Earth, humming songs that no one knew but her. The way she talked of plants she'd never seen, roses of deep reds, like lips, she'd say. The way she'd look up at the sky, into the Earth, speak to it at night as a girl. How she'd speak about her day, that it loved her in a way that no one else did. Serenity's heart was steady, bright, unwavering in devotion, unlike so many others she had met. She did not doubt the Queen's words, and yet she feared them.

A bond shattered could break a soul. She had heard these things, she'd comforted widows whose hearts had left them with blank stares and no will to eat. Even the goddess of love could not remedy a love lost to the cauldron. Soul bonds made one as vulnerable as it made them whole.

The Queen's voice broke through the fear that tugged at her, her pause enough confirmation for the Queen that Venus knew what she spoke was true. "You, Soldier of Love, are the most equipped to do what I ask. Find a way into the Elysian Kingdom, find out what you can and report back. Artemis has a brief ready for you with suggested targets, use your powers wisely and become one of them."

"But, protecting the princess?"

"This is protecting Serenity, Venus. This, learning about them, breaking the walls between our kingdoms is a must, because what comes next is unknown and all of our fates depend on it. Do you understand?"

Venus saw the way delicate hands gripped tightly the banister of the balcony. The way she stared off at the planet above to hide whatever it was she felt, whatever was going on behind silver eyes and clear commands - Venus did not know for sure, but something told her it was _fear. _

Venus nodded, "Yes, My Queen," even if she didn't quite feel brave. She placed a hand to her chest and bowed low. Serenity turned then with a gentle smile, pushing a blonde hair behind Venus's ear, much like a mother would do.

"Return home soon. Serenity will miss you dearly while your gone."

"Of course," she stated with a nod before turning away.

Just as soon as she stepped out of the door to the chambers, a male voice greeted her. "Venus, my dear."

"Artemis!" She looked down at the small white feline who rubbed his head against her ankle and she picked him up, continuing down the hall. "It's good to see you."

He purred for a moment before his green eyes looked up and captured hers with an intense stare. "You have your mission?"

She nodded.

He nodded back, asking a little quieter, looking around them for listeners. "Did she say anything to you about why?"

"Somewhat yes. But," she paused, "she's not telling me everything."

"She never does. She feels things just as deeply as her daughter, even if she doesn't show it, and this- this has shaken her."

"I... noticed. We'll need to compare notes."

"Well then, Princess, I shall be your escort to Earth."

"You're coming with me?"

"Luna takes domestic, I handle Earth issues. Queen Serenity wants an expert on this, and that's me."

"Makes sense, so what's the plan?"

"As with all trips to Earth, our first stop will be SEASHORE."

"Seashore?" Venus frowned, confused. "We're going to the beach?"

"Don't be ridiculous." The cat sighed, exasperated. "S-E-A-S-H-O-R-E. As in the Strategic Earth Agent Station for Historic Observation, Recognizance and Evaluation for Central Command?"

She shook her head, still not understanding.

"The Earth outpost."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that instead of using silly acronyms that make no sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, and I happen to like it."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you're the boring one who made it up in the first place."

Artemis was silent. "It _was you. _" She grinned towards him before she remembered, "Wait, isn't that particular Earth outpost actually located by the sea?"

"Yes, of course. That's another reason why SEASHORE is so aptly nam-" he stopped, having figured out the point she was making. "Alright, fine. I will admit you were not _technically _wrong. We are, in fact, going to the beach."

"Thank you," she quipped, "just because I don't remember the unimportant things doesn't mean I'm not paying attention." She moved on before he could retaliate. "So what's the plan after that?"

"You'll be briefed fully about it tomorrow morning."

Venus narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she dropped him onto the floor. "How early exactly?"

"Let's just say you should get beauty rest, dear Princess, because you're going to need it." He walked away with a smug flick of his tail.

Never one to be outdone, she placed her hand on her hip, huffing. "Well you need it more!" she called out and then stalked towards her own chambers.

* * *

Artemis was in human form, hands in pockets leaning against the palace wall, waiting for her to arrive. He wore lose Lunarian attire: thin white shirt, low cut, with a large crescent moon necklace, his long white hair pulled behind his slightly pointed ears. Venus secretly loved Artemis in his humanoid form, the way he stood a bit on his tiptoes, his reflexes beyond that of the Lunarian kind. It was so distinct and cute, a contrast of casual and serious. As soon as she arrived, Artemis started the briefing, which she paid little attention to.

Venus knew of SEASHORE, even if she'd never set foot on the planet Earth before. After all, fighting against Chaos was their goal. Chaos was sealed within the depths of the blue planet and that meant it had to be observed at all costs. SEASHORE was the eyes on the ground, the elite select chosen to live lives among the Earthen people, monitoring for energy drains, focusing on warning and understanding the culture below. The eyes and ears. Artemis was their main contact and subsequently advised the Queen.

The Senshi were the primary defense against a creature that ate energy and transformed it into something vile, something cruel and destructive. Something that would not stop with this galaxy but would go to the edges of the universe. It took lives and strength and power beyond her wildest imagination, and to stop it her ancestors created the system of protection that the Silver Millennium was known for. It just so happened that the distance from the Earth to the moon was perfect, just outside of latent Chaos' reach, unable to accumulate the magic necessary to break out of its prison, but close enough for observation.

This also meant that the planet was forbidden, especially to those carrying the blessing of magic from the gods. That close contact could theoretically allow Chaos to accumulate energy, siphon off the Silver Crystal or their magic to create its own. To subsequently warp others and give birth to monsters that did its bidding.

She hadn't trained to go there. She'd trained to fight it in the worst-case scenario of a breach, of Chaos accumulating enough energy for a planetary transfer. The Moon was the first stop on a path of destruction, and also the last line of defense. If Chaos made it past the moon, there was no guarantee that anything in the galaxy could stop it.

SEASHORE was made of the few given access, the few elite that kept scientific tabs on the Earthen people, all stripped of their magic, to keep Chaos from growing. A small casualty in a war that took far too many. Not that Earth could ever understand. Without magic, history was more fickle, progress delayed. In a time where the Silver Millennium terriformed moons, Earth struggled to create consistent agriculture in environments naturally made for growth. Its propensity for life had made it the ideal candidate, removing magic from a magically terraformed world would have killed it, but with Earth, all it did was hinder the stubborn creatures that managed to survive.

Humans were fascinating.

"Venus?" Artemis cleared his throat, tapping his feet.

"Sorry, Sorry."

"It's better to go than to explain. We'll head to base and from there out to Elysion. We're going to monitor you for any energy drains, if that happens we return immediately. There is a clear threshold that Chaos can drain safely, but we don't want to make mistakes. I'd rather the Prince be an unknown entity than Chaos become a known one."

She nodded, and within a flash they were gone.

* * *

It had been two days, and the one thing Venus could not comprehend was how, in spite of the humidity of this place, it was mandatory to wear thick garments and long skirts. All she wanted to do was transform for a little bit of a breeze. The air hung heavy, full of smell and wind and bugs, small bugs that had no qualms_ eating the blood of people, _of all things. Life was everywhere teaming, overflowing. There were small furry creatures in the brush, birds in the sky, animals that created homes out of self made thread, tucked into the undersides of leaves and the corners of human homes. This world was a place of competition and movement.

Dense forest turned into cleared farmland. Roads became sturdier: instead of unevenly treaded paths winding their way through clusters of trees, they were with lined stones, deep rivets where many people have traveled before. Artemis continued in feline form, watching carefully from the carriage, "There are thieves on these roads," he'd explained. She'd shrugged, unconcerned, returning to looking at the landscape.

They'd spent a day traveling by carriage into the mainland, leaving their outpost by the sea behind. Venus quickly realised that their carefully crafted habitats of the planets above couldn't compare to the complexity of this place. Elysion, settled in the nook of a river, was teaming with life, farming and hope.

Humans had carved themselves a home, cut into the earth for slow paced travel, had built buildings out of wood and stone with their hands and tools. They cultivated their own food, purposefully planting a single seed at a time, their persistence amazing.

And then they celebrated it. Today was the festival of the first harvest, the time when the successes of a hard spring labor were brought to the streets. When fresh fruits were ripened and grain reaped from stalks, bounties transformed: milled into flour, crafted into pastries and fermented into wine and beer. The King and Prince would come from the Castle and into the city, to congratulate those who had made this place prosper. "The continuance of a people too proud to die," as Artemis would say.

By the time they arrived at the city's center, the streets were swarming. Bodies, hot and thick with sweat from a day in the sun, cotton clothes clinging to unwashed skin. Sunkissed men walked shirtless, some transporting heavy goods between market stalls, while women sold goods and people danced in the streets. A cacophony of music came out from street musicians, playing their different tunes to different rhythms too close to each other, each block a different experience.

As soon as the crowds had thickened, Artemis had chosen to discreetly return to humanoid form in an alley. He now wore lose brown clothes of earthen design. If this was unfamiliar to him he didn't let it show, looking at foreign words painted on street corners, walking a mental map she didn't know nor understand. He grabbed a large cup of something for some round coins- it smelled strong and sweet and he took a sip, before handing it to her.

"Mead- honey of the gods, they say."

She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip, too warm on an already hot day, before handing it back to him. He shrugged.

"It doesn't have the burn of Jovian alcohol, but it's just as effective in the long run."

"Glad to know that's universal."

He laughed, before just barely avoiding a street juggler, and looking oddly cat-like in the process. He then found a door into a storefront, and after a moment of fiddling with a key, brought them both inside into a quieter space.

"We wait here."

She looked around, it was dusty with dirt floors, light streaming through the slats of the shuttered window, eyes not yet adjusted to the indoors. It was hotter inside. There were shelves lined with trinkets, blown glass, little things here and there that looked just interesting enough.

"Where are we?"

"Elysion?" Artemis replied unhelpfully.

"No, this shop."

"Oh, it's one of ours." He shrugged as if she should just know this. Before Venus could reply, the front door was flung open and slammed shut, a wiry man leaning against it with all his strength.

"Hey Art!" he said between deep ragged breaths, with this stupid wide grin that could only mean trouble. Venus had already jumped off the table.

"Oh, Princess, hello," the new arrival said, bowing deeply, "my name is Dionysis and I'm-" he was cut off by a loud banging at the door.

_"We know you're in there! _"

"He's trouble," Artemis finished for him, "and I'm not helping him out of it this time."

"It was only a little gambling, I swear."

_"Get the axe!"_

"That doesn't sound like 'a little' to me. How many of them are out there?"

"Three, but they may have picked up a straggler along the way."

_"Four _of them? What would ever possess you to take on four of them?"

_" _There were professional questions involved," he said just as an axe blade smashed through the door.

Venus yelped in surprise, causing Artemis to take her hand. "Don't worry, it's stronger than it looks. We're going to have to run, Dionysis, I'm not putting the Princess in any more danger than she needs to be."

Nodding quickly, the curly haired man ran into the middle of the room and opened a hatch in the floor, revealing stairs and a tunnel. He grabbed a lantern, lighting it, "After you." Venus stepped in first, and the two men followed quickly.

"Now really," Artemis said when they were safely away, "a _little gambling?"_

"It might have been a bit more than that."

"How much?"

He threw a pouch of money at Artemis who felt it by weight and whistled. "Seriously? They're going to trash the shop, _again _."

Dionysis shrugged. "Benefits of the Queen's purse, no?"

"I have to answer those budgetary questions, you know." He pocketed the money.

"Hey! Give that back."

"No. It's recompense for the damage you've caused. This will barely be enough to replace the door."

"But I won it, fair and square."

Artemis smiled. "Benefits of the Queen's purse."

"Can we focus, please, gentlemen?" Venus asked just as Dionysis looked to argue. "You can talk about who gets to keep what later."

"My apologies, Princess." He looked to Artemis. "Have you monitored-"

Artemis sighed, pulling out a small visor and looking at the screen. "Venus energy levels are perfectly normal."

"Good, good. Okay, follow me." They climbed some stairs, popping up into another store then made their way back into the packed streets.

"The highest building in this area is about three stories tall, it will give us a decent view without the crowds for observation today," Dionysis explained, leading them around corners, then into another building and up the stairs. "We're not going to stay close to the ground, and I want to hear our Senshi's opinion on the four boys, anyway."

"Boys?"

"The Shitennou, Endymion's guard. They're a well trained unit. I think you'll be impressed."

"We'll see. I'm supposed to get as close as possible."

"That may pose a problem. Watch, and you'll see." He pointed over to the edge of the rooftop, and Venus walked over to look. Her new viewpoint opened up a world of shacks and stores and throngs of people, of stalls and colors. She could see the parade in the distance, and hear the thrumming of rhythmic drums.

Elysion pulsed with life.

"I'm sorry, Princess of Venus, that I have not yet formally introduced myself." His brown curls fell into his eyes, and he had a carefree lopsided grin. He extended out his hand in Earthen tradition.

She looked at it momentarily, then took it. He of course kissed her knuckles slowly.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Dionysus. Business. Focus."

"Is he this commanding to you?"

"Yes." Venus cast a wide smile at him and he winked before finding some composure. "Anyway, you can see them over there, in the distance, and they're headed this way. We're going to be looking at the first float," he said, guiding her view by stepping close and pointing, "nothing else matters but that. All the important players will be there. So, did Queen Serenity tell you anything of interest?"

Venus glanced at Artemis who subtly shook his head no. "I'm more interested in what you think. You're the one who lives here."

"Aside from the energy spike a few months back, Earth has just been Earth. I expected a response then, but got nothing. Everything looks just a normal as it could be, but then, _you're here. _ I want to know why. _"_

"We do too, " Artemis said with a frown. "Did we ever find anything out about that spike?"

He shook his head. "We scoured the castle, we tried to identify a source, but it kept coming back as Earthen magic, which should be impossible. Completely impossible."

"We had to have missed something. There needs to be a clue."

"I've done what I can, maybe she'll figure it out, or trigger it again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be benign by all accounts, but I certainly don't want it happening again."

Artemis nodded, joining Venus at the ledge. "Oh, they're coming into sight."

The Royalty were on an adorned platform pulled by horses. There were golden railings around, vines of ripe fruit hanging over the side, carefully cultivated for this display. On two large chairs sat the King and Queen, Prince Endymion, adorned in silver armor, stood waving a gloved hand at cheerful crowds. By now the air had a distinct smell of alcohol, flowing freely among citizens. A few guards walked ahead to clear the streets.

She knew the faces of the four Shitennou from pictures, but she wouldn't have had to have seen them to know their status.

Immaculate uniforms of a slate grey with silver fastenings. Cool clean lines to contrast the sharp, formal armor of their prince. The blonde Shitennou, Jadeite stood in front, eyes watching the distance with occasional jovial waves, an easy distraction from his true purpose. Kunzite was off to the side of the throne, in split-second reaction distance to any of the three Royals, while Nephrite and Zoisite took the back, monitoring the rest of the parade for any threats from behind.

It may have been a celebration, but those four were clearly working. She could see how they scanned the crowd, how they glanced at each other, adjusting if Endymion decided to move from his most likely recommended position, near Kunzite.

When he did approach the rail, they all shifted, a Shitennou by his side. He'd exchange a few words with them here and there, and they'd respond, but they were constantly watching. It was fluid and smooth and dynamic. It was exactly what she would have expected out of her team in a similar situation with Serenity.

"Can we get closer?"

Artemis shook his head. "They'll pass underneath in a minute, but no, not today. We're going to make arrangements to try to get you to the castle."

She nodded, looking back at the float.

There were a couple of other people on the float, women. In long dresses with thick skirts, moving about and waving here and there. The Guard didn't focus much on them, though Kunzite did wordlessly move Endymion on occasion if he was too still or something felt off.

It was then he saw them, his hand placed towards his eyes to get a better vision of the three on the roof, and Venus caught his eyes for the first time. They were a stunning silver grey, even from this distance, striking against his tanned skin, and he looked at them with clear suspicion.

Of course, this vantage point would be perfect for an archer.

Kunzite stepped into the line of sight without a moment's thought, the theoretical access point between Endymion and them, eyes looking for signs of weapons or danger. Venus clapped, simply to show free hands.

"He's very situationally aware," she noted.

"He is, which makes it hard to get people close. We've had little luck setting up monitoring within the Elysian castle.

"So you were looking for a woman's touch?"

"We weren't sure."

"Well, I certainly have an idea that could get his attention," she commented as the parade past underneath, "but it's going to require a friend."


	3. Chapter 2

The air was familiar, though different accents and cultures. Born royalty, the ceremony of dances was no foreign concept. SEASHORE provided her with proper attire, a dress the color of a deep sunset tied in the corset fashion of this place, hugging her waist before flaring out into waves of fabric. She pulled her hair back in loose blonde curls, and walked into the ball with the confidence of the princess she was.

Gifted with the beauty of Aphrodite herself, her entrance was noticed by all. She smiled gracefully, taking some offered wine and slipping onto the ballroom floor to familiarize herself with the space.

The castle was nothing like the Moon Kingdom, dark stone, lit with torches and candles providing this warm glow on everything in the room. She noticed hung ornate tapestries, iron chandeliers above their head, with tiny gas flames that had to have cost a small fortune for this kingdom.

The Princess of Venus danced with a stranger, tall with a crisp shirt and sharp angular features, who asked many questions about her supposed Earthen home. She replied with memorized, simple answers, about the weather, about her late husband and asked questions of him. More so, she focused on tracking the shadow in the north window, the agreed point of entry.

She tracked the King, the Queen, the prince, and his formalities. Deep bows, beautiful smile, a voice that was calming and clear. It sort of reminded her of Serenity that way.

She danced as near as she could, and the stage was set.

She noted his guards, at the entrances, the four kings. Kunzite, her target, the long silvery hair, broad shoulders and a formal, dark uniform adorned with a cape that distinguished him amongst the black dress suits and armor. His eyes were calm, aware and strategic. But, climbing the tallest window was unexpected, and her accomplice's shadow slight.

Kunzite didn't notice for almost five minutes, when his face scanned the windows. His reaction subtle but decisive: a single tap of his white-gloved hand to another guard who nodded and moved, and he started to close the gap between him and the prince. He knew there was trouble.

Her accomplice moved faster, noting the shift in her direction from her perfect vantage point.

Mars was in position. She shot an arrow, target true towards Endymion's heart.

Venus was the closest to save him.

In a moment of planned heroics, she leapt from her dance partner's arms, crashing into the side of the prince, knocking him to the floor where three of his closest guardians were now looming over her, and a deep red arrow laid pierced into the stone floor beside them.

"Long live the prince," she whispered. His blue eyes widened and some arms grabbed at her, yanking her off suddenly. If she hadn't been expecting such a quick response she would have pummeled them all.

"Jadeite- _Go! _" Kunzite barked. The blonde sprinted away, turning towards the assumed trajectory of the arrow, leaving her with the prince, who was being moved to a safer location. She followed instinctively, hoping to gain an audience.

After they'd made it out of the wide room into a windowless hallway, Kunzite looked at her directly. "You."

She swallowed but stood her ground. This close, the general was imposing, tall, broad shoulders, his air of command. But his eyes, light and piercing, looked directly into her soul and judged her. He calculated her risk, looking around the panicked room which was disbursing in screams and chaos that she didn't have time to entertain herself.

"Shouldn't you be running?"

_Shit. _Her mind spun "Won't they be after me?" she asked.

He looked sort of puzzled.

"I stopped it, didn't I?"

He looked around, scanning the room, up back at the doorway they'd retreated from, took one rough hand to her shoulder. "With me."

The group of them went down a small hallway, a safety hallway, built narrow and small, to hide between the wider areas used by guests. They slipped into a small room together, Prince Endymion, Kunzite and another soldier she knew by the name of Nephrite.

Once the door was closed, candles lit, she bowed deeply as she would expect an Earthern woman to do.

Prince Endymion spoke for the first time. "Please, don't, I should be bowing to you. You saved my life after all."

"I-it was nothing, your Highness- I mean- not _nothing, _just that it was pure luck-" She tried to stammer in a way that seemed as if she were unaccustomed to the audience of a Prince, eyes not making contact.

He shook his head, with a gentle smile, "Dear…" he paused.

She curtsied. "Cytherea, Lady of Cyprus."

He nodded, "Cytheria," playing with the name for a moment, "I don't think you understand you are standing in a room with two of Elysian's finest soldiers, and it seems you did their job for them. I owe you much thanks. "

She shook her head.

Endymion continued. "And I have to admit, for such a small frame you are quite strong. That was an impressive push."

She decided to change the subject "Who-"

Endymion shrugged. "It's hard to say, we weren't expecting anything…" He frowned, looking at Kunzite to see if he had any information. He shook his head.

"I'll reconvene with Jadeite and Zoisite if they've caught the perpetrator. Aside from that, it's going to be hard to know. Nephrite do you think this is a part of what you've been seeing?"

Nephite had this look as if he was gazing at something far in the distance as he thought ."The stars have said that things are changing for the worse, but none of our intelligence aligns with something this… _bold _."

Kunzite shifted, "I'm going to get her out of here."

Endymion placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kunzite looked at him warily.

"She stays here. She's under our protection."

"Oh great, the last-"

"It's not up for discussion, especially here_ ." _

She really wanted to know what was unsaid. She'd seen that look pass between her guard and Serenity, the one where they were letting her lead despite stern objections that couldn't be vocalized in polite company. The ones that seemed like bad safety decisions.

She was the bad safety decision.

Kunzite entire stature was one of a man displeased. "I'd prefer to do my job."

"No one dies today, and you've done your job." Endymion dismissed the stern glare as something routine, leaning back against the wall in the safety of the room, hand dropping from the hilt of his sword to signal that things were fine.

Venus watched Kunzites eyes follow his movements, and then steadfastly ignored the signal. "I don't trust her."

"I. Do." Endymion's fierce blue eyes met Kunzites directly, and his voice was stern and clear. Kunzite stared him down for a second longer before looking away, but didn't say anything else.

"Kunzite, Zoisite is coming." Nephrite called from the door.

Kunzite looked at Endymion and Venus. "Well, regardless of your current high esteem, you're to stand next to me, do you understand?"

Venus looked to Endymion, who smiled reassuringly at her but didn't actually intervene, and she stood under the watchful eye of the soldier. Zoisite entered the small room with a curt nod and pointed at her. "Why is she in _this room?" _

"Endymion vouched for her safety, she saved him after all."

"He would vouch for the safety of his assassin and you know it."

Endymion cleared his throat. "Zoisite, the matter stands. Give report."

"Perimeter is clear, no other signs of danger. We cleared out the guests with apologies. Jadeite lost the archer- nothing left behind. We're taking the arrow for analysis, it's… a unique construction. Maybe we can find out who built it."

"Any ideas at all?"

"No, but an arrow that sticks in stone is not an arrow that is made or shot by a commoner. It shouldn't even be possible as far as I'm concerned. This was a clear attempt at assassination, and we should be prepared."

Nephrite moved next. "Prince, may we get you to your chambers so we can continue our investigation? We'll house her for the night and send her on the way. I'm sure Kunzite would like to ask her some questions if she saw anything useful that we can use to solve this."

"I'd like her to stay and be honored for saving my life, in two days time. Kunzite, you may question her but I expect her to be treated with the utmost respect as an honored guest. Do you understand?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes, my liege. Dear Lady of Cyprus, please come with me."

Kunzite didn't speak on their journey down the castle hallways. He walked with a wide, quick stride that Venus couldn't quite match gracefully, and she worked on keeping up. He barely glanced at her, focused on his destination, the change in the level of attention sort of disconcerting, and Venus was pretty sure it was meant for her to become anxious and start talking.

So, she purposefully didn't. She didn't ask where they were going, she just kept up with his steps and strides, past corners and large rooms. Past people milling in the hallways, who sometimes had expressions of raised eyebrows or surprise. Maybe Kunzite wasn't seen with women often, or maybe he was. Regardless, people moved out of his way and no one dared interrupt him.

He stopped, opening a heavy wooden door with a key.

There was simply a table in the windowless room, two chairs. He pointed at the chair on the far side.

Her movements did not express her hesitancy, and she walked in confidently, directly to the chair he was going to sit in. In a fluid movement, she turned it towards him sitting and watched him for a reaction.

His stern face did not convey any annoyance. "The other side."

"Oh, sorry." She gave him a bright smile, bending slightly as she stood using her body as a distraction for a moment, before taking her time around the wood table. He'd set the pace to this room, and she countered with poise and deliberate movements.

He took his place at the table, eyes meeting hers intimidatingly. She clasped her hands on the table, watching him just look at her, waiting for a reaction she wouldn't give. Venus steadfastly ignoring the pressure of his silence. She knew these tactics and she wasn't going to play along.

He leaned forward. "Your name."

"Cytherea, Lady of Cyprus."

"What did you see at the ball?"

"I'm not sure, I just..."

"Walk me through it. Every detail."

"I arrived at the castle in the early evening, presented my invitation and entered. A boy, maybe eight, is the one who took it. After that, I decided to try the hors d'oeuvres and then started talking to a woman who had come from-"

He was beginning to look annoyed. Venus would have smiled if she wasn't a bit concerned he might just pull his sword and threaten her to talk. "How about a few minutes before the arrow went off."

"I was dancing, with a man, whose name I can't remember now. He was sort of a bore, asking questions about my home, dancing a little offbeat. I wasn't paying much attention, he'd smelled of alcohol though he wasn't particularly drunk. I had been gazing out the windows, where the evening sun was coming in, and it was then I saw sort of a shadow. I didn't know what it was, just a flicker, I thought maybe a bird or some other animal. Then, I just saw it, and I just _moved _."

"What did you see?"

"I saw...it looked like a bow. The person was silhouetted by the setting sun, just a shadow, but a bow is a bow."

"Did you see any features, size?"

"He was across the room, on the other side of a window. I saw nothing but an outline. I'm sorry, I wish I knew more."

"How did you know to move right then? To do what you did?"

She played a blush. "I had been hoping for a dance with the Prince, so I'd just seen him right there and was waiting for the song to end...and I just knew he couldn't be hurt."

"Stop the bullshit!" he barked at her, and she sat straight up in the chair.

"What?!" she sputtered, eyes darting to the closed door behind him.

"You. The way you move, the way you carry yourself is too poised, not anxious enough. Everything about you screams controlled, trained, planned. Who sent you? This isn't the first time you've been questioned, and I see your games."

"No one, I came to the festival and stayed for the ball, I swear!" She pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ears, "Please, General Kunzite, you have to believe me… I saved the prince's life!"

"To gain his trust!" he brazenly accused.

"I do not deny I would take the Prince's hand in marriage."

Kunzite did not hide his disgust. "Don't play. Where have you been staying in the city?"

"With my Uncle, Dionysus of Smyrn, who lives here now, near the main square."

"Are you betrothed?"

"No, but I wish to be." She smiled at him. He ignored her completely.

"How did you travel here?"

"By carriage escorted by my father."

"What is his business?"

There was a firm knock at the door and Kunzite looked at it momentarily before standing and opening it. "I'm busy."

"You're majesty wishes for her to rest. You may continue in the morning." The voice sounded utterly cheerful as if he didn't get to tell Kunzite what to do very often. "Jadeite, stall him - Five more minutes with the girl."

Jadeite cleared his throat. "There is another matter at hand that requires our attention_ now _."

Kunzite flung open the door, looking at the blonde who had sort of a helpless look on his face. Venus could see two people standing next to him. "Don't shoot the messenger, okay?"

Kunzite ignored him, looking towards her, "This conversation is not over, and I will personally ensure that I know everything about you, and if you are hiding anything, it will be found."

Venus stood bowed. "I do not wish to intrude and apologize for the inconvenience General, and I thank you for your service. We can continue this in the morning."

"They will escort her to where she is to stay," Jadeite supplied, and the two other men escorted her away. As she turned the corner she heard him repeat in a playful, falsetto voice "I thank you for your service, Kunzite."

Venus grinned.

* * *

In many ways, the Palace of the Moon and the Castle of Elysion moved in similar patterns. The King and Queen, while busy with official duties, left these types of ceremonies to their son, much like Queen Serenity allowed the Princess to distract herself with planning balls and other social events.

So when Endymion had declared her to be given honor in two days time for saving his life the castle had listened to his command and followed through to the best of their ability. She had been assigned a room for those who were guests of honor, pillows of the finest silk, large bed space with a fireplace. They had offered her a dress in a deep orange that was layered with a tight corset waist for the actual ceremony. People had come to her and walked her through what was to happen, the optics carefully explained, her hair pampered, her baths provided with perfumed oil.

She was no foreigner to luxury, and yet none of it could provide the one thing she was there for. Intel.

Kunzite had made it his life's mission to keep her away from Endymion as much as possible.

She had heard sometimes Endymion would come to dine with the soldiers, sitting at a regular table with a golden inlaid cup of his own, drinking, and cheering his men. He'd pat their backs and celebrate their accomplishments, smile at them, true genuine smiles. He'd encourage them to go chase after women. He seemed to be someone with a genuine interest in his people.

Tonight she made her approach, stepping out of her assigned room and down stone corridors. He predictably was not far behind, she wondered if he'd stationed himself around the corner sitting idly as she did her hair. He'd approach her casually, though the conversation was sparse it was smooth to an observer, not to be awkward.

It was driving her mad. The two days of access had provided little other than that Endymion was a good man with a kind heart held in high esteem, that Elysian was barely holding a political alliance together, and that the Shitennou were begrudgingly good at their job, even if she'd gotten away with the arrow scheme.

That certainly wasn't happening again.

If she couldn't get intel, she could at least watch his reactions. She did not let him lead her to the dining hall, taking her own path and ignoring his suggestions. They'd gone to a large room that functioned more like a standing bar- and when he pointed out a weak wine she'd grabbed the strongest alcohol in the room, taking a shot while staring at him. He shrugged. She offered him one and someone whistled at them.

He glared, but took the shot anyway. "Only one," he stated simply, "Though you may drink to your heart's content, my lady."

She winked, taking a step closer to him, examining his sharp features and the way his fingers curled around the glass. His look of disinterest did not change.

She turned and took another shot, letting the burning liquid hit her stomach. She smiled sweetly and debated about how drunk she should pretend to be, asking the bartender questions about the alcohol offered. She leaned against the dark bar, listening around her to the chatter of another day gone by, some various rumors and working theories about the assassination attempt. She drank a bit more, ignoring his hover. She knew she was breaking a thousand Earthen customs, but this was too fun, and she was the honored guest, after all.

After a sufficient amount of time, she moved closer to Kunzite, hand reading up and touching his perfectly white hair, right at his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow but didn't move her hand away.

"Is there a reason you are inspecting my hair?"

She shrugged. "It's soft." Well, it was, surprisingly so, she laced delicate strands between her fingers and he looked so irritated. He touched her hand, moving it away, and she deftly held on to his fingers, lacing them between his.

She'd already had his attention, but this was slightly different, the way his breathing changed, his focus more narrow and maybe less strategic.

He extricated his hand from hers and pulled his hair away.

"You know," she whispered, leaning in, "I've changed my mind with who I would dance with if I went to the ball again."

He took a broad step back. "It seems you should rest before your ceremony, I do think it would be a shame if you missed it to a hangover," he said a little loudly, drawing the attention of other patrons.

She closed the gap, and placed a hand on his chest "I'd love an escort back to my room, General." Her hand trailed intentionally, tracing down the center of his firm chest. He cleared his throat.

He smelled intoxicating, his heart steady under her hand, and this had become less purposeful and more warm in the delight of any reaction he had. He moved away a moment too slow.

She moved her head to the side with a questioning gaze. "General, what's the matter? Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

He swallowed, and she saw him look at her, really look at her, past the blue eyes and blonde hair, over her accentuated curves and back to her eyes. He said nothing while he considered his answer. "I think it is unwise for a woman like yourself to proposition someone she does not know. It could ruin your reputation."

"Are you not a gentleman?" she asked, doe-eyed.

"I shall escort you to the safety of your quarters for you to retire for the night. It is my mistake that you have had too much to drink. Come."

She held out her hand to him, and he didn't take it, turning back towards the door with a glance to see if she followed.

She flipped her hair and smiled at his glance, taking a few steps towards the door, with a bit of an exaggerated sway.

As he held the door he watched her weave into the hallway, holding back a sigh. She turned in the wrong direction. "The other way."

She took the opportunity to pivot quickly, and tumbled towards him, and he caught her with the reflexes of one of the best soldiers in the land.

She noticed how he held her almost effortlessly, gently, strong hands against her back as she froze against him. She really would have liked more time to appreciate how handsome he was.

"Wow, I really am drunk," she giggled into his chest.

"Yes," he grumbled. "One hand on the wall please, if you injure yourself, Endymion will have my head."

"Will he?" she asked, taking slow steps. She realized that the walk back was going to take much more time this way.

"Of course not, but I'd rather not have to explain your actions instead of doing my job. Please, let's get you to rest."

"You seem to take your job quite seriously?"

"It is an honor to be chosen to protect the prince, don't you think?"

She nodded. "It is the greatest duty in the land. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get chosen to do such a thing?"

"Discipline, practice and a blessing from the gods," he stated back honestly. "Many men wish to do what we do."

She nodded. "But...it's more than just practice, you are like his brother, always at his side, watching him."

He didn't respond, so she continued. "Dedicating your life to someone by choice is one of the highest forms of love. You have a good heart, General. Trust me."

"Even when I turn down your advances?"

"Especially because you turn down my advances. You have not lost sight of why you are with me tonight. And, I know its because you don't trust me."

"Is that wise of me?" he prompted to get information out of her.

"I am not here to harm him, he is too important a person. This we both agree on."

He did not respond, and they walked in silence until she arrived at her designated quarters. "I must bid you goodnight."

"Thank you, General." She moved from the wall, and kissed him on the cheek before turning into her room.

He let her go without another word. She did not see it, but he stood at the door for a few minutes before he departed.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

The Elysian Ceremony of Thanks was like any other government ceremony: formal, quiet, scripted. There was not much to be said about how his guardians stood tall, at attention, or how Endymion smiled gently, placing a golden rose on her dress as a signifier of his thanks. There were few in attendance, the ceremony more for her than a true public spectacle, and the polite applause was signifier she should bow and leave the room.

In that moment, Kunzite had taken her by the arm with a polite nod, to escort her out of the castle, since Endymion's request had been fulfilled and he was to ensure she did not stay a longer moment that he had been ordered to allow. But Zoisite had come up and shook his head. There was a look between them about something, she didn't know what, and he looked down at her as if considering how much of an inconvenience she was going to be.

"I apologize there is a matter to attend to. I trust you can get back to the city on your own?"

She smiled with a nod. She was two steps outside the main throne room, when she heard a soft and familiar whisper.

"Excuse me, I just want…"

She pivoted to the small woman, leaning against the wall in an oversized grey cloak face partially obscured.

"Venus?" The question was hesitant, blue eyes meeting too familiar blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed in a harsh whisper.

"You saved Endymion?!" Serenity was much louder, of course.

Venus didn't bother to respond, looking back the way she came for followers taking her hand and moving down the hallways "You can't be here, I thought-"

"He told me that someone had saved him...but why you? What..." She sputtered.

"I had my orders, Serenity you can't just..."

"I-"

"Step away from the girl." The voice was commanding, clear, echoing down the stone hallways, and Venus _knew _that voice as well, Kunzite. Whatever other priorities had distracted him were now gone.

Serenity spun to face him, "Don't worry, General, she's with me. I'm fine I promise I just ran into her..."

Kunzite's eyes darted to her. Those silver eyes didn't betray his thoughts, but the hand that moved to the hilt of his sword said plenty. She could imagine what was running through his head now, the out of town woman visiting the castle, the story all unraveled in a moment's time.

More importantly, though, Serenity _knew who he was, and spoke to him as if they were working together, and Kunzite didn't want the kingdom interacting with her. _

Which meant that _they were too late; Serenity had met Endymion, and apparently everyone was on board with this already. _

Venu's eyes were wide, hand already on Serenity's shoulder poised to stop a rebellious princess, who stood perfectly unconcerned.

"I said step away from the girl," Kunzite repeated stepping closer to them.

Serenity stepped in-between them, mere inches from Kunzite's chest looking up at his towering frame. She removed her hood without an ounce of fear in that tiny royal body, crescent moon in her forehead reflecting torchlight and proclaiming her nobility. "I said, she's with me. General Kunzite meet The Princess of Venus, head of my guard."

He frowned. "Didn't I give you explicit instructions on the meeting point?" He stated simply looking more at Venus and less at Serenity.

There was so much in his stare. Distrust, alarm, confusion. Pieces falling into place around him, and he'd honed onto the problem ignoring Serenity completely.

Serenity blushed, "Well, it's a difficult science and teleportation is _hard _and I just wanted to thank who had saved him…" She trailed looking at the silence between the two, how each tense and watching each other like predators.

"Did I miss something?" she asked softly. "Have you-"

"No." Venus sighed. "Serenity-"

Nephrite came down the hall, wide strides to catch up on what was happening. Kunzite nodded at him. "Take her to him, I need to talk with her... Royal Guard, to Royal Guard, if I may?" The question posed to Serenity, who looked at Venus with a clear expression of puzzlement.

Venus nodded reluctantly, she knew Kunzite _didn't _ask for permission, even from Endymion, so the formality was just that. Nephrite paused with the exact same expression he used when trying to discern the stars. After a moment he began a swooping bow and holding his arm out to Serenity. "I shall escort you, my lady?"

Serenity giggled before taking his arm. She glanced back at Venus who gave a bit of a smile even though she felt nothing but. She wanted to stop them. To stop the movement in the moment and vanish to the Moon in a bit of light, but she wasn't one to run from her problems or fears and Serenity was completely at ease. She trusted them.

"And I shall escort you..._ Venus. _" He stated her title and took her tightly by the arm, "We have much to discuss."

"It appears we do."

Kunzite walked in silence, strong arm gripping hers and she didn't try to pull away. The pretense of politeness was gone, the little movement he'd given her previously because of Endymion vanished. She looked forward, not at him, she didn't want to show concern, she was now a soldier, now equals. This was her decision, these were her risks.

He was walking down steps, into darker parts of the castle, where torches weren't lit or spread farther apart. It was cooler here, and damper. He pushed her against the wall.

"Tell me why I shouldn't have you killed by tribunal."

She did not flinch.

She was pretty confident she could take him. That her small size and his stereotypes of women would lead him to severely underestimate her skills, and that transforming would give her an extra boost in a worst-case scenario, but she wasn't quite ready to fight her way out of this one yet.

"Because we have a common interest."

"What's that?"

"Keeping Endymion alive."

"You come here and arrows shoot across the land. All you have brought is danger and subterfuge- I am not here to tolerate your games, your flirtations with drinks, your interview play. What is it that you want and why are you here, dear Venus of the Silver Millennium?"

She shot back with a question of her own.

"Do you know of a soul bond?"

He frowned, and for the first time it was clear that Kunzite had put a lot of weight into these thoughts, the mysticism, but couldn't or hadn't put it together. "I know Endymion is enamored. Regardless, the issue at hand is you."

"It is far more than that, and I think you are very aware."

He ignored her implication, yelling at her instead. "You came to this place, you attacked the crown!"

She acted unconcerned at his accusations, seeing through his anger. _" _Our finest archer has _never _missed _." _

He took a step back from her, really looking at her: the confident air and wide stance of a fighter, unafraid. The way honesty fell from pink lips and blue eyes, as watchful of him as he was of her. Her actions clear - providing information to keep him on his toes, reacting, not initiating. In his mind the pieces were falling into place. The saving of Endymion, the small glances, the drinks in the dining hall, the sad story of a lost lover, the dresses and dances and questions. All of it, every moment passing his mind. "I will not be manipulated. What did you want to know?"

"Whether or not my Princess was bonded to an honorable man- a man that will not hurt her."

"You bewitched him!"

"I wish I _had _, because then it could be undone. This is cosmic fate, tied together by forces even _we _do not understand, the very basis of creation and magic. Their bond- what it is crosses lifetimes, crosses planets and systems and birth and death. That bond is the only-"

"So what does Silver Millennium wants what with him? With this kingdom? The place it disparages as darkness, the place it abandoned for your white castle skies, you would like nothing more for us to disappear into nothingness! "

"That isn't true! What we fear and what we know isn't you, it is what comes with this planet. It touches the silver crystal's power and takes it as its own, grows it into its own bidding, to manipulate wills and break humankind, break all life in this universe."

"Why here, why punish us, why deny us our right to the stars?"

"When chaos was sealed here, your planet was inhabited by men who did not even possess a spoken language- how were we to know how you would evolve into the men you are today?"

"You chose to ignore us as if we were still painting pictures on cave walls! But more importantly, what does this have to do at all with the Prince?"

"I don't know. I was here to find out if he was a good man. He is. After that, our aim was to decide if we could honor their bond somehow, but they have already met. She's been here. That changes everything! You can't understand…"

Kunzite sighed, as he resigned himself to something. "Come with me."

He did not hold her now he simply led, she trailing behind, watching his silver hair as he walked. He didn't speak, just stepped swiftly through hallways. They climbed worn spiral steps and eventually Kunzite took a silver skeleton key and opened the lock to the room at the top of the spiral tower.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door silently and they both stepped inside. The room was full of windows, bright sunlight illuminating the contents which looked like an art studio, an easel facing away from them, a painting surely on the other side. There were hundreds of them, stacked all about the room, paints, brushes, splatters everywhere, organized only by creative process, and untouched by anyone but the artist himself.

"This is Endymion's. Look," he stated simply with a nod. "The oldest starts here," he pointed on his left, "to the newest." He pointed at the easel.

Venus walked carefully to not step on a wayward canvas or paint, looking at the first stacked paintings. It may have been of an artist learning his skill, but it was clear- it was her princess, looking over her shoulder in one of her billowing white dresses. The hair in a customary style, and a sad smile on her features.

_Serenity. _

She thumbed at the next.

Also Serenity. Different pose. The corridor she was standing in reminiscent of the ones she walked down every day on the Moon Kingdom.

He's never been there, has he?

She thumbed through them, hundreds. She could see the progression, the more controlled strokes, the addition of detail. How her hair became finer, how the backgrounds more clear. It was as if she were looking at someone who'd lived in the Moon Kingdom his whole life, the details were unmistakable.

And the newest, Serenity sitting by a lake on a bench, in a setting that was clearly Earth. Her hair, posing with a dazzling smile in sunlight and greenery by a lake, in an Earthen corset, accentuating her small waste, in deeply dyed blues with silver buttons and silk ties. Her hair down blowing across the canvass just so perfectly, so many details captured by someone who revered her.

"When-"

"He started them when he was very young, seven or so. Well, before that it was stick figures and scribbles as children do-they may have been her but no one would be able to tell," Kunzite stated. "This is the girl of his visions. And then, she appeared- and we all knew who she was. He's linked to her somehow."

Venus looked down. "I know. We call it a soul bond, she's...she didn't do _this _but she's had dreams too. That's, that's how she found him I guess."

"You knew?"

"I was sent here because Queen Serenity believed their meeting inevitable, but needed more information to decide our next course of action… it seems we're too late. How long? How did we not know she's been coming here?"

He shrugged. "That is not my job, it's yours is it not?"

She glared at his smugness. Clearly revenge for all the trouble she had put him through. "Take me to Serenity, and we will go."

* * *

She took Serenity by the hand, dragging her away from the Shitennou guard and into the courtyard far enough that they wouldn't be heard. "How long, Serenity?"

Serenity, still in her uncharacteristic grey cloak, used the oversized hood to hide her face, looking more at her feet and less at Venus. She didn't answer.

"How long."

A single tear fell into the ground, and if Venus had seen her face, she'd see the princess bite her lip as she decided between the truth and some other version of it.

"Six months," was the soft reply.

Venus was stunned into silence, how had they not known? How had the Queen not known for six entire months that the most protected daughter in the solar system, heir to the most powerful throne possibly in the galaxy, had been running off to the forbidden planet at will, with not a single soul noticing?

It was stunning to think how Endymion's guards were willing to protect her, as if she radiated her preciousness, and Venus wasn't sure what to say or do.

This was dangerous, doubly so. "Everything-all of it is set up to watch the darkness. You know why the moon orbits this planet, why the capital of the Silver Millennium is right there!" She pointed into the evening sky at the white half moon above them "Your kingdom, Serenity. You being here endangers all of that, you know-"

"If I cannot love, then chaos has already won!" Serenity exclaimed through tears.

Venus took in a sharp breath. "Your power on this planet is _exactly _what chaos needs to aw-"

"I- I was going crazy without him, Venus...I didn't even know who he was and yet I could describe the smell of the flowers, and the depths of his ocean eyes, I could tell you the inscriptions of his armor and how he rose from sleep. I feel him in my bones, I see him in my dreams, I smell him in my perfumes. He completes me in a way I cannot describe, creates a calmness that is like the purest heart, and I believe that without him...without this, I can never become who I was meant to be-"

Venus looked at her Princess, squared shoulders and eyes that stared through her, soft, tear streaked face, the honesty that rolled off of her effortlessly, the heartbreak of understanding the logic of chaos versus the connection of their bond and knowing clearly which had won.

Venus was the Soldier of Love, first and foremost.

She took a step towards her princess, gently wiping her tear streaked eyes, pulling the smaller frame close to her. The princess was trembling, so Venus kissed her soft hair and rocked her in silence.

After a moment, Serenity whispered "I-I don't want you to fight for this… but I'm afraid without this there is nothing to fight _for." _

"Serenity, look at me."

Serenity stepped away, Royal demeanor clicking into place, vulnerability momentarily lost.

"You really believe without this chaos will have won?"

"Yes."

"Then I will fight for you, until the end of my days."

Serenity leaped at her, hugging her tightly, murmuring 'thank yous' and 'I promise to be carefuls'.

Venus sighed. "Your mother will know eventually, My Princess."

"She didn't send you?"

"I was sent here because she knew you are bound to another soul. She wanted to know if he could come there- to our kingdom, if they are reliable and worthy enough of you. She was trying to do this with careful planning. I was a spy until you blew my cover today, dear Princess."

She blushed then, a warm red over her pale cheeks. "They- knew you?"

"As someone else, as part of the military operations of your kingdom, dearest. And, I just endured the most awkward conversation, Royal Guard to Royal Guard, as I'd been working on gaining Kunzite's trust… "

"Is he _mad?" _

"He's infuriated, but his loyalties lie with Endymion, and Endymion is loyal to you."

"They are the most noble soldiers I have met, outside of my own."

"Well, we have much to discuss, and I fear you must return. And I must make report, _tomorrow _."

"What will you say? Will you tell her?"

"I don't know. But I do know that keeping you apart will drive you both to madness. And, I do not believe that she will let that happen."


End file.
